My worst mistake so far
by daydreamee
Summary: What happens after Logan walks away from Rory after her graduation? Story takes place starting a week after Rory's graduatiion
1. Chapter 1

I dont own the Gilmore girls or any of the characters except for Abby.

It's been a week since I graduated from Yale, it's been a week since I watched Logan walk away, a week since I lost a part of myself. I keep telling myself that it was for the best that I didn't want to marry him if I didn't want to marry him right now, but the truth is that even though I didn't want to get married right away I did want to marry Logan. In stead of saying no I should of said I wanted a long engagement. Truth is I miss him everyday, I think about him everyday. Being on the campaign trail helps me stay busy but I still have time to think about everything and to think about Logan. Wonder where he is, what he's doing, if he's seeing someone new already. The thought of him seeing someone new is too much to bare so I push the thought away and start to write and the campaign. I work on that for a few hours and then go to bed. As I'm falling asleep I'm playing with the wedding band on my wedding finger. Hoping to have another dream of Logan.

A few days later

I'm in New York and me my friend Abby, who works with me on the campaign are having lunch at a nice corner sandwich shop, I'm putting my cup of coffee up to my lips to take a drink when I see this blonde brown eyed guy who I loved more then I thought was possible. I had no idea that I dropped my coffee cup until Abby asked if I was ok. Right before I look away to say 'yeah I am,' he looks right at me. I am so distracted by wondering if he actually saw me, if he did, is he still looking at me, should I go say hi, should I stay where I am, should I leave,' that I didn't see honor come walking up to me.

"Rory it's so good to see you, it's been way too long."

I'm shocked at this so I stand there for a second. " you too honor, how have you been?"

" I've been good. How are you? I heard your on the campaign trailer, how are you liking it?"

" I'm glad things are good for you. Truth be told I'm trying to be okay but I'm not. I like it, it's not what I pictured doing after college, but it's different. I guess things don't always go as you have planned." Rory looks up thinking of Logan when she says the last part with a tear in her eyes. She sees Logan walking towards them and feels like she's going to be sick.

" I have to go but here is my email address if you'd like to keep in touch, where always a great friend." She hands honor a piece of paper with her email address on it. Honor spots the ring but before she can say anything Rory is telling Abby that she has to go pick up some new pants and to call her when she's ready to head to the hotel. Rory looks at Logan quickly as she walks by him heading to the door.

Honor is shocked to find that Rory is wearing a wedding band. Rory got married? Her and Logan have only been apart for almost two weeks! Logan is a disaster and she got married? Honor sits down across from Abby and wonders if she should ask her. Finally she does. "I'm Honor, a friend of Rory's" " I'm Abby Rory's friend also." Logan sat down next to Honor at this point a little uncomfortable and thinking about Rory. Honor continues to talk to Abby. " so Rory got married? " this caught Logan's attention. " no she's not married," Abby says. " I saw the wedding ring though." Honor says. " she bought it the day we started the campaign trail a bunch of guys wouldn't leave her alone and she kept telling them that she wasn't interested that she was married but they didn't believe her so she went out and bought a ring and told them that she forgot it in her hotel room. So when we got back to the hotel room I asked her if she was ok she said no that she missed someone very much and she didn't want to be bothered by guys that she wasn't interested in, that she was interested in someone else." Logan is so interested in what she is saying that he is staring at her. " did Ac- Rory say who it was?" Logan spoke for the first time, he could t believe she moved on already! " no she didn't,but they used to date I guess." Abby stopped talking to take a drink of her soda. Logan instantly thought it was Jess, that Abby was talking about. " but she said they met at Yale, she thought he was annoying rich kid at first, after awhile they got to know each other and started seeing each other casually, eventually started dating exclusively, they dated for almost three years they had their ups and downs but they really loved each other or so she thought, I guess he proposed at her graduation party and she said she didn't want to get married right now so he walked away from her, she said that she felt like she wasn't good enough if he couldn't wait. It tore her up, when I met her she wouldn't eat or anything I finally got her to start eating and drinking something besides coffee. She finally opened up more and she showed me a picture of him on her phone a few minutes before you guys walked over," she said looking at them, then her jaw dropped and she stared at Logan. " oh my god it's you." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. She did want to marry him. Could he fix this? He got up from the table and ran out of the sandwich shop without so much as a good-bye to either girl. He had to find her, had to try and fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

Rory's POV

20 minutes after walking out

I had to get out of there I was feeling sick. I was prepared to see honor let alone Logan. It was great to see Honor, she's always been so sweet, seeing Logan on the other hand was the most difficult thing to do- wait scratch that the second hardest thing to do the hardest was watching him walk away after I answered his proposal. Oh well nothing I can do about it now just have to move on. I also have to calm down and quit crying. Maybe I'll call my mom while I'm walking around.

" Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai Gilmore speaking"

"Mom?" Rory says through the tears

"Honey what's wrong?" Lorelai asks concerned

"I just saw him"

"Who honey?"

"Logan, he was with honor and they came up to Abby and I and honor just started talking and Logan just stood there. I couldn't breath so I left."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. What should I do?"

"how long are you in New York for?"

" til tomorrow night. Why?"

" I'll be there in an hour get the supplies to wallow."

"Mom you don't have to. I'm ok or at least going to be ok besides I've been wallowing over him for the last two weeks now."

" I know you're going to be ok but I'm still coming."

" thanks mom. I really miss him you know. I really love him. Why this happen?"

"You're welcome kid. I know you do. I don't know hon, I wish I had an answer for you."

I'm putting my phone in my pocket and thinking about what I need for wallowing while turning around to head to the store I passed when I see Logan standing behind me.

"Logan" I say knowing my face is all red and I'm a mess 'how much of that did he hear?'

Logan's POV

I've been walking around for about ten minutes now and his head was still in a fog. So she really did want to marry him. She just didn't want to get married right now. Did he miss that part? She said she wanted to continue to date long distance but she wasn't ready for marriage yet. Damn she did basically say that. How did he miss it. He was being stubborn and wanted it his way or not at all. He chose not at all. How could he be so stupid he's been barely functioning for the past two weeks wondering why it ended and what went wrong, what she was doing, how she was doing if she was thinking of him, if she'd moved on, after awhile I just became angry thinking she was only with me for my name and money even though deep down I knew that wasn't true, that isn't the kind of person Rory is.. Ive been in so much pain that ive been staying in New York hiding from everyone except Honor, Colin, and Finn. I got so drunk the night I walked away from Rory that I woke up the next morning with a brunette woman in my bed naked. No clue what happened the night before. So pack to Rory, I have to find her, I have to talk to her. I see her a half a block ahead she's crying but she's talking to someone on the phone, probably Lorelai. I'll wait for her to get off the phone then talk to her.

. He walks up behind her catching half of her conversation. Wow she really isn't over me. Even though she told her friend all about me makes me feel better to hear it from her, even if I'm not supposed to hear this. Crap, I must of spaced of because I'm being pulled back to reality by Rory saying my name.

"Logan."

" Hey Rory"

" sorry didn't mean to get in your way, excuse me." Rory says starting to walk around him trying not to look at him.

" actually I was looking for you."

Rory stands there for a minute shocked, wondering what he could possibly want. "Why?"

Logan looks at her and can see the hurt I her eyes but he's sure that she can see the hurt, and nervousness in his also. " well Honor got to chatting up your friend in the sandwich shop." He has his hands in his packets now kinda looking around them. " it turns out that I made a mistake when I walked away. I shouldn't have been so one minded. I'm sorry Ace."

Rory stands there staring at him not sure it this is really happening. Did she finally hit her breaking point? Maybe he is going through coffee withdrawal. Plus throw in the fact that she's been feeling stick for a few days maybe she has a fever and she's hallucinating.

"What? What am I supposed to say Logan? I mean I knew the minute you walked away that it was a mistake."

" so did I, I was just so hurt at the fact that you didn't want to get married now that I completely missed the part where you just didn't want it to be right now. "

Rory is standing there trying to figure out what to say but nothin is coming to mind. Wow this is a first for her. "Logan look I-" She feels like she's going to be sick she looks for the nearest track can to get sick in.

Logan follows her, standing there rubbing her back as she gets sick, " Rory are you ok?" Then all of a sudden before she can answer,he hears his name being said. "Logan? is that you?" He turns around to see the brunette that he found in his bed looking at him smiling.

 **Well what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except characters Sam and Abby**

Logan pov

'Crap this isn't happening is it?' I think to myself. "Yeah it is." The brunette smiles. "It's so good to see it again. That night was amazing. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch." I hang my head and look at the ground this is all to familiar except we we aren't in college, this isn't my dorm room, and Rory and I aren't together in anyway. "Um I'm sorry how's not a good time." She looks at him disappointed "oh well here's my number call me sometime." She hands him a business card that says Sam and her phone number on it and then walks away. What do I do with this?

I turn to look at Rory card still in hand "are you ok?' I ask. She looks at me for a min before she says anything. "I'm fine, what was that all about?" " um nothing," I say as I look at the ground. " Rory doesn't believe me " so u are back to sleeping around? When did you sleep with her?" "The night you rejected my proposal." I say seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Wow nice to see that our relationship was so easy to get Logan have a nice life." " wait Rory, I don't even remember what happened. I'm sorry. Our relationship isn't that easy together over. I thought you weren't in love with me and didn't want to be with me anymore." She is on the brink of crying I can see the unshed tears. " you know Logan that couldn't be further from the truth. I wanted a future with you but since you had to go and turn it into an all or nothing, we broke up. I haven't been with anyone since we broke up. My screensaver on my computer is still of us my background is of you. I haven't deleted your number. I couldn't bring myself to. I thought deep down we were still meant to be. So much so that I went out and bought a wedding ring so guys would quit hitting on me and telling them I'm married. But you know what here have the ring. I'm done. We're done. Thanks for me memories. I will always love you but I guess I was wrong. Good-bye Logan." She says as she hands him the ring and closing her phone as she walks away.

Rory pov

' I can't believe it. I can't believe Logan slept with someone less then 12 hours after we break up.' I'm thinking as I'm walking away silently crying. I sent him a picture that I had sent to me within the last few weeks. It's of Logan standing with his arms around me smiling at me and I'm laughing and looking at him,it was taken the day before my graduation part with a caption that says "heres to the good memories we've had together, I will always love you". For now I need to stop thinking about him, find Abby p, head to the store and head to my room, it's almost time to wallow. Later I send get rid of all the pictures of Logan and the ones of us together.

As I walk down the street I can't help but think of the the last two years and my relationship with Logan. We really had something special or so I thought. I find Abby and after we go to the store we are in my room talking about everything when my phone goes off. At text from Logan. My stomach twists. This should be interesting. I open the text and it reads " this isn't the end for us. We have been through too much for it to end like this. Lunch. Tomorrow 1145 at the same shop I ran into you today. We can work this out. What do you say?" There's a knock at my door. ' I will answer him later' I think as I get up to answer the door and let my mom in.

" hey mom!" I say as I hug her "hey honor didn't know you were stopping by."

 **sorry it took so long to update. May quit this story haven't gotten much feedback keeps me writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

don't own anything

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but with the Fourth of July and my sons birthday it's been a crazy few weeks. Plus you throw in summer vacation and all four of my kids home makes it crazy in my house. Cheaper may be a little short with my kids home I'm getting terrible writers block.

Rory's pov

"Hey Rory, yeah I was coming to surprise you but then I ran into your mom downstairs. So we rode the elevator up together." Honor says hugging me. " well you sure did surprise me. How did you know where I was staying at?" " oh you if you so much s mention the last name Huntzburger people fall at your feet." She says matter of factly. " would you like to come in? We were going to wallow or I was going to wallow and mom and Abby were going to keep me company. " " no that ok I actually was hoping that we could talk privately, would it be better if I come back another time?" " sure would you like to meet for breakfast tomorrow?" " sounds great." " ok bye honor. " I hugged her goodbye then shut the door. For some reason I was dizzy and feeling like I was going to be sick. I was going to sit down when all of sudden everything went dark. I can feel myself falling and I hear Abby and my mom saying my name but I can't answer them no matter how hard I try.

Lorelai's pov

As soon as Rory starts to fall I'm up moving to her. 'I hope she's eating, I hope she is taking care of herself,' I'm thinking I can't get her to respond as I'm saying her name I tell Abby to call 911. As she's calling I'm looking for Rory's phone so I can call people when we get to the hospital. I'm worried about her. This is my baby girl, I have to call Luke and let him know what's going on. I pull out my phone once I get to the hospital after following the ambulance there and dial Luke. He answers on the second ring "Luke's diner" "hey Luke its Lorelai." "Hey Lorelai how's Rory?" " not good we are in the emergency room right now she fainted." " ok I'm on my way." " no Luke its ok I was just calling to let you know I will keep you updated." "You sure? There anything I can do?" " not that I can think of thanks tho." I hang up my phone and put it in my pocket, then I take out Rory's phone thinking of who should I call. 'Christopher, mom and dad, lane, should I call Logan? Yeah I'll call Logan.' I think to myself. Logan is the first person I call. " hey ace, glad you called I was-" " Logan, its Lorelai." " oh hey Lorelai what's going on?" " well after your sister

Left Rory's hotel room a few minutes later Rory fainted we are in the emergency room just thought you'd want to know." "I'm on my way be there in about 15 minutes." I hear him sayin as I hear his engine revving." Ok bye Logan." I call and let everyone else know and tell them I will keep them updated by the time I'm done calling everyone Logan is running down the hall to me.

Logan's POV

I was sitting in my living room thinking about my day. 'I can't believe I saw Rory and I can't believe that I was completely wrong. I've been living without her for two weeks because of my own stupidity. ' 'then there is the brunette. She couldn't have had the worst timing of she tried. I wish that run in hadn't happened. Then throw in not hearing back from Rory and honor teeming my ass for everything I'd say it was a great day… Not…' _As Im getting up to go take a shower and try and take my mind off of Rory my phone goes off, I open it seeing that it's a text hoping its from Rory but turns out to be just Finn. I'll text him later I think as I turn on the shower and strip out of my clothes. All of a sudden my phone starting ringing. Looking at it I see its Rory. I smile as I answer it "hey ace glad you called I was-" " Logan, it's Lorelai" my smile instantly fades as I hear the voice on the other end. Damn. " hey Lorelai, what's going on?" " well after your sister left Rory's hotel room a few minutes later Rory fainted, we are in the emergency room. Just thought you'd want to know." I'm already in my car, I got dressed as soon as I asked Lorelai what what going on. I ran to my car when she said Rory fainted. "I'm on my way I'll be there in 15 Minutes," I say as I'm revving the engine. "Ok bye Logan." I had already thrown my phone in the passenger seat, trying to focus on driving. All I could think about was Rory and what could be wrong. She has to be ok we have to be able to fix this. Walking away from her that day was the worst mistake of my life so far. I'm sure it won't be the last mistake I make but I hope it is when it comes to Rory. Please let me be able to fix all this.

28 minutes later

Lorelai and Logan are at Rory's side when the doctor comes in


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

"Lorelai is going to be fine. She has low iron. Mix that with the lack of eating and stress, its what cause her to get dizzy and faint. She will be ok, just makes sure she eats and drinks plenty of water. She should also take a few days to you have any questions feel free to call and ask. She will be discharged in about 45 minutes." With that being said the doctor walked out and left Logan and Lorelai alone with a sleeping Rory.

There was an awkward silence for Logan and Lorelai for about five minutes before it was broke by Lorelai. " how have you been, Logan?" "Honestly, not so good. How about you?" "Well, if I'm being honest, which I am going to be, lay it all out there, I've been good except when it comes to Rory, she's not herself, as you just heard she's hardly been eating, or drinking, she doesn't really call that much. It's like she's unplugged herself from reality every chance she gets. She hasn't been the same since you walked away. So as you can see things aren't that great, in fact I wouldn't even say their good." " yeah I see that, I didn't think she'd take it this hard. I mean she said no, I thought she'd be ok. Then I seen her today and realized how wrong I was, I let my pride get in the way and I made a huge mistake,once again. " he barely said the last part loud enough to hear it. But Lorelai did.

"You know one of the best things about Rory is she forgives people even when they think they don't deserve it, it may take her some time but she forgives." Lorelai says. Logan looks at her knowing she's right still deep down wonders if Rory would forgive this.. Knowing that he hurt her more then once. Every time very badly. He had to figure out how to make this right. If it was possible he had to talk to her.

Logan pov

Lorelai left to head back to Stars Hallow. She had a meeting she couldn't miss. I sat waiting for Rory to wake up so I could take her back to her hotel. Fifteen minutes Later she wakes up as I'm returning an email to a business partner. When I look up she's trying to sit up looking around the room.

" Hey A- Rory" I say standing up moving to the side of the bed.

" where's my mother?"

"She had to get home she had a meeting. I'll take you back to your hotel."

"I'll call a cab. Thanks" she says this not looking at me. I've noticed she hasn't looked at me since she woke up.

" Rory I'm trying to help you. Please let me take you back to your hotel. I'm going to worry if I don't know you mad it back."

" I'll call you and let you know Logan." I can tell she is getting irritated with me but I'm not going to give in.

I grab her hand, " please let me help you."

She finally looks at me " my well being isn't your concern, you walked away from me, not even twenty-fours hours after our long term relationship ends your in bed with another women. I don't know what you want from me or how you want me to react. I was wrong to think that we'd make it or that we'd end up back together. You've moved on so I'm going to try and do the same. But unlike you, I'm not going to do it by jumping into bed with someone. I need to try and focus on my work."

I'm trying to hide the hurt look on my face but I can't. I get go of her hand and run one of my hands thru my hair. I know that I can't loose her. I made so many mistakes, I can't imagine my life without her. I don't know how to fix the mistake with the brunette, or how to get the trust back but I have to try.

" Rory, I know I hurt you and I can't change that but I'm not giving up, I didn't move on. I can't, no matter how hard I tried and I don't want to. I want you. I know I lost your trust but I'm going to get it back. This isn't over. Now please let me take you back to your hotel."

Rory sits looking at him for a min "fine" then she gets up. "I need to change out of this hospital gown and into my clothes. You need to step outside for a minute."

Logan gives her his trademark smile and says " it's not like I haven't seen you change before." Jokingly. She looks at him seriously and says " yeah that's when things were different. We're dating. I don't know what we are right now. I don't know if I'd even call you a friend." She sees that what she just said hurt him and at this very moment she's ok with that.

"Rory you and I both know that we are more then friends even if we aren't together right now. Always will be."

She knew he was right, she just wasn't going to admit it right now. "Help me change I don't have the energy to do it myself. Then take me to my hotel please."

After Logan helped Rory change he wheeled her out to his car and lifted her into the passenger seat. " you comfortable?" Logan asked. "Yeah." She smiled at him slightly. The drive to the hotel was quiet. She looked out the window as Logan focused on the road, only occasionally looking at Rory. When they got to the hotel Logan parked the car and helped Rory to her room. "Thanks Logan. I appreciate the help. It was good seeing you…. Take care. " Rory barely got the words 'take care' out without her voice breaking. Her eyes started to water. She started to shut the door when she heard Logan start talking. "Look Rory, I know that you are having a hard time trusting me and I know that you don't believe me when I tell you that I haven't moved on and that I've been miserable without you but it's true. I'm going to show you I'm still here and willing to fight for us. That I haven't moved on that you are the only woman I want. I'll see you soon Rory." With that he placed a soft kiss on her cheek smiled and walked away. Already starting to plan how he would make her see that she is it for him. He had to come up with a big gesture that was simple at the same time. This would take some time and energy but to him it was worth it.

As Logan got to his car he pulled out his he dialed a familiar number and put the phone up to his ear waiting for an answer on the other end.

"Hey I was beginning to think you ran off to Fiji," said the person on the other end

Logan laughed, " thanks for the confidence, I was calling because I need your help with something."

" ok I'll meet you at your hotel room tomorrow."

"Sounds good, see you then." Logan hung up the phone and drove to his hotel. With his mind racing and a smile on his face.

 **Sorry the update took way longer then expected.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

Sorry the update took way longer then expected.

Logan p.o.v.

Logan couldn't wait for the plan to fall into place. This had to be perfect. He couldn't think about anything but making things right with Rory. He had to be with her, he needed her. He just hoped that she would forgive him soon, he'd been without her for two weeks and it's been some of the worst times in his life right up there when he thought they had broken up after their fight because of Jess. The mistakes he made then, the mistakes he made now. Let's face it he'd be lucky if Rory forgave him for sleeping with someone within 12 hours of them breaking up. He knew if it was her it'd take him a long time to forgive her. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Logan come on open the door it's way to bright out here and it's too early to be up." Came the sound of his Australian friends voice.

" yeah come on Logan Finn hasn't had a drink in hours I think he's about to faint from lack of alcohol." There's the loved sarcastic Collin.

Just then I opened the door. "Hey guys glad you came. Things are so messed up right now. I need your help." I still can't believe how bad I messed up again. I still see the look on Rory's face when I tell her about what happened with Sam.

" Logan in order to help we need to know what happened." Collin said

I let out a sigh as I tell them everything from seeing Rory in the sandwich shop to finding out that she did want to marry me just not right away, to her finding out about Sam and Rory in the hospital and the ride back to her hotel.

"Damn Logan its going to take a lot of work to fix this. Now where's the alcohol?" Finn asked as he searched my liquor cabinet in my hotel room.

"I know that's why you guys are here. I don't have any Finn." I say as I roll my eyes

"how do you not have any alcohol? This is a travesty!" Finn says being dramatic.

"Anyway how are you planning to get back on her good side? I mean you messed up pretty bad, Logan and there maybe no fixing this you know that right? " Collin says to Logan.

"I know I may not be able to fix this but I have to try. Here's what I was thinking we'd do…"

Rory's p.o.v.

After I walk into my hotel room I lay there thinking about what Logan said. I know we were broken up and I know I don't have a reason to be mad, but I am. More then that though I'm hurt beyond belief, we weren't even broken up a day and he slept with someone else. I need to let it go but I need answers also. I grab my phone and call Honor.

" Hey Honor it's Rory. Can we meet up?" "Sure, you want me to meet you at your hotel or do you want to go grab some dinner?" " why don't we have dinner here? We can order something and have it delivered whatever you want, plus we'll have some privacy to talk." " ok sounds great, be there in half an hour." "Ok see you then. ". With that Rory hung up the phone and went to lay back down until Honor arrived. She was trying to collect her thoughts so she knew what she was going to say and ask. She was nervous.

Collins P.O.V

All I think is that Logan really messed up again. I don't know if 99 will forgive him and I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. " So Logan, did you know that 99 was in town? " " no I didn't know where she was, until we ran into her at the sandwich shop. It was so weird she was wearing a ring, I thought she had gotten married then I find out from her friend that that couldn't have been further from the truth. God I'm such a jackass." "Yes you are." Finn and I say at the same time. " ok so down to business."

 ** _Sorry the chapter isn't longer,I wanted to get it out. Going to start on next chapter tomorrow._**


End file.
